


Fish Tales (Drowning in Your Love);

by acrylic_gold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ..you heard me. a fish au, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Klance fish au, Love Confessions, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: Lance felt trapped – he didn't know what to do, where to go, who to turn to. That's when his neighbour (and rival) Keith, decides to step in.Little did he know this would change his life forever.





	Fish Tales (Drowning in Your Love);

**Author's Note:**

> ..a fish au :) (thanks to nagi for the inspo! x )
> 
> all comments/kudos appreciated! let me know if i should continue this ;)
> 
> enjoy x
> 
> \- - - - - -- - - -

His world shook.

 

A giant hand continued tapping their finger on the glass tank and Lance never recalled a moment in his short life that he felt such intense fear. His wide, glasslike eyes searched for a place to hide, but not finding anywhere that would be a suitable shelter. If he could cry in this moment, he would. But, as it turns out, fish cannot cry (however, they can yawn and cough!).

Finally, Lance’s eye caught sight of a bright red fish, his neighbor (and rival), signalling him to come over. Deciding to put his petty rivalry aside, Lance swam as fast as his little fins could take him to the other fish.

 

“Blub, blub blub!” Lance exclaimed. Keith, the red fish, nudged him towards a small shelter under a plastic rock formation.

 

“Blub. Blub” Keith responded. He made sure Lance was safely tucked into the rock formation and soon followed after. If he could sweat from frustration and panic, he would. But alas, fish do not have sweat glands (neither do reptiles or amphibians, who knew?). Keith glanced over at Lance and noticed the poor blue fish was practically trembling in fear (fish don’t shake in cannon). Keith leaned against him to comfort him.

 

“Blub...blub, blub blub.” Keith mumbled

 

Lance looked at Keith’s glassy, cold, lifeless seeming, unblinking doll-like eyes and felt his little fish heart swell. Who knew Keith could be so sensitive, so feeling, harbour so much emotion? In that moment, he felt like they were the only two fish in the world.

 

“Blub, blub…” Lance responded, hesitant to go further in case he said the wrong thing. But something in Keith’s loving gaze gave him confidence. “Blub blub?” Lance felt his little fishy heart drop a little when Keith was silent for a  few seconds too long. Just before the blue fish could swim away in embarrassment, he heard Keith begin to talk again.

 

“...Blub blub.” Keith glubbed. “Blub blub blub, blub bluuub. Blub!” He felt himself getting nervous, but he wanted to be genuine, it’s what Lance McFish deserved. “Blub; blub blub – blub.”

 

Lance felt emotional. Who knew Keith Koi could be so genuine and eloquent with his words? For the first time since Lance outgrew his shyness as a guppy, he felt speechless. All he could do was softly bump his head against Keith’s. Keith lovingly returned the gesture. The two positioned themselves so they were side by side, basking in each other’s company.

  
  


“Blub, blub.” Lance murmerned, with an air of amusement in his tone. If Keith could roll his eyes, he would.

 

“Blub, blub blub.” He replied. “Bluub bluub.” He whispered. In that moment, despite the shaking of the tank that shook the two fish to the core, those words were the only thing Lance could register.

 

“Bluub, bluub.” And Lance meant every word.

  
  
  


End.

 


End file.
